Winx Club - Act Two
Winx Club - Act Two (Winx Act 2 for short) is a Winx Club fan series created by SolanaCorona. Set years after each of the Winx girls have settled into their domestic lives, Winx Act 2 tells the story of their offspring. Synopsis The Magic Dimension has been experiencing a long period of peace. With no major threats surfacing, the girls of the Winx Club decide to finally settle down and face their respective duties. The Winx Princesses have married their sweethearts and assumed their reigns over their respective realms after becoming Queens. The series mostly follows a pair of twins, Liza and Lisette, Solaria's two princesses, as they start up their school year at their mother's old school: the Alfea College for Fairies. During the school year, Liza and Lisette find themselves being acquainted with the offspring of each original Winx Club girl as if fate had brought them all together. However, unbeknownst to them, the peaceful period that the Magic Dimension has been experiencing seems to be coming to an end as something is wreaking havoc in various realms, growing in intensity. Characters |-|WINX CLUB - ACT TWO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS = Winx Children Liza, Lisette, Holly (WCA2), Viola, Siofra, Trinity (WCA2), Fiore, Saladin (WCA2), Ezili, Dolios Supporting Characters Divya, Darren, Ester, Austra, Nemore, Aretha, Faustine, Umina, Xander, Zared, Melvyrne Rothenberg, Mely DuVal, Reena, Richelle Rotoh, Savio Fair, Galene, Armida, Ceto, Meti, Edith, Edna, Whitney, Zoey, Zanna, Joyce Trix Children Janus, Vesta, Cloud |-|WINX CLUB ORIGINAL CHARACTERS = The Original Winx Club :Main Articles: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha Being a generational story about their children, the original Winx Club will have very prominent roles in the story. Having to face their own responsibilities back on their home realms, the Winx have informally disbanded. While the club of friends is still a tightly-knit group, the group of Guardian Fairies have had no real reason to band together again as heroes thanks to the peace period that the Dimension is experiencing. *'Bloom:' Still considered as the original Winx Club's informal leader, Bloom had finally joined her fiancée in marriage and now rules over Eraklyon with him as his queen. Her powers are much weaker than before, having passed on the Dragon's Flame in two-halves; one to her daughter and the other, more potent half to her niece and current princess of Domino. She still remains humble, yet fiery and determined, but she has simmered down and matured thanks to the long period of peace. She still keeps in touch with both pairs of parents whenever she can and is a very loving mother towards Holly. Despite having spent years as Eraklyon's Queen, Bloom still cannot bring herself to become accustomed to the royal lifestyle, however, she tries her best to ease her worries as she stands by Sky, who she believes faces much more pressure as the realm's blood King. She also often slips away to either Solaria to visit Stella or Alfea to reminisce over her youth whenever she has free time. *'Stella:' The Winx girl with the strongest love of fashion, Stella was the first to get married to her sweetheart and become Solaria's newest Queen. While she has matured, Stella still keeps up her fashionable hobbies making custom outfits for her family and subjects. She has improved quite a lot with her designs and they have become the most easily recognizable clothes in all of Solaria and even parts of Eraklyon. As a mother, Stella cares for her two daughters with all her heart and was very eager to send them off to her old school in the hopes of them making valuable memories and lifelong friends. Stella also considers herself as a loving aunt to Bloom's daughter, Holly. She is still very energetic and nosy as she pries the most into Musa's lovelife, even when she makes it clear that she would not release any "juicy details." She also tries the most to bring the Winx Club back together but has yet to be successful due to how busy all of their lives have gotten. *'Musa:' With no major threats to face, Musa had fully realized her dreams of becoming a famous singer for her mother's sake after the original Winx Club members went their separate ways. She has become one of the most, if not, the most recognizable singer in the Magic Dimension, as her songs are often regarded as being able to resonate deeply within the hearts of her fans. With her fame came fortune and Musa uses whatever money she can make to help her elderly father with whom she is still very close with. Likewise, she still visits her mother's grave during her spare time and enjoys telling her of her success. She even credits her late mother for most of her songs. Naturally, Musa is very loving towards her only daughter and loves to tell her stories of her time at Alfea and her experience as an aspiring musician. She especially loves having Viola maintain a close relationship with her grandfather since they are the only family she has. However, Musa is also a single mother and the topic of Viola's possible father is very sensitive as she will refuse to tell anyone of who he is or even could be, including the other original Winx members. She also feels a tinge guilty towards whatever happened to Riven as he never returned from his soul-searching after their final breakup, but she does not regret ending their relationship. *'Flora:' Coming Soon... *'Tecna:' Coming Soon... *'Aisha:' Coming Soon... The Specialists :Main Articles: Specialists Much like the Winx, the Specialists have also settled into domestic lives; marrying their respective sweethearts and going their separate ways. Naturally they still manage to keep in touch with one another and keep up with their training in case of emergencies. The only exception to this is Riven as the boys have never seen him after he quit the Specialists to train on his own. They have tried to search for him but have been unable to for the last couple of years. *'Sky:' The informal leader of the Specialists and crowned heir to the Eraklyon Royal Throne, Sky had finally succeeded to the throne as Eraklyon's newest king and has taken Bloom, his long-time fiancée, as his queen. He still remains diligent in his physical training and kind to his people, but with a strictness that shows that he is still someone with royal authority. He is an especially loving father to his only daughter and he tends to spoil her, even against his and Bloom's better judgement. He is very affectionate with Holly but, knowing how many enemies he may have, Sky tries to keep that fatherly affection away from the public eye. He can also become a big worrywart as a result, especially after Holly is sent away to attend Alfea. Sky keeps a close relationship with his friends and still shares a brotherly bond with Brandon, often poking fun at how much responsibility he will have to face as king. Sky partially feels responsible for Riven's disappearance and, despite being the first to give up the search, he still tries to find leads as to where his old friend went, mainly to give him a piece of his mind for "running away after all of the things he did." *'Brandon:' Coming Soon... *'Riven:' After his and Musa's final breakup, Riven has been nowhere to be seen. Neither the Winx, Specialists or Paladins have been able to find Riven once the period of peace has started and he has been officially been declared as M. I. A. (M'issing '''I'n 'A'ction) since then. *'''Helia: Coming Soon... *'Timmy:' Coming Soon... Paladins :Main Articles: Thoren and Nex *'Thoren:' Coming Soon... *'Nex:' Coming Soon... Supporting Characters *'Daphne:' Coming Soon... *'Oritel:' Coming Soon... *'Marion:' Coming Soon... *'Roxy:' Coming Soon... *'Manuel:' Coming Soon... *'Radius:' Coming Soon... *'Luna:' Coming Soon... *'Erendor:' Coming Soon... *'Samara:' Coming Soon... *'Matlin:' Coming Soon... *'Ho-Boe:' Coming Soon... *'Teredor:' Coming Soon... *'Niobe:' Coming Soon... *'Magnethia:' Coming Soon... *'Electronio:' Coming Soon... *'Cyros:' Coming Soon... *'Krystal:' Coming Soon... *'Galatea:' Coming Soon... *'Morgana:' Coming Soon... *'Klaus:' Coming Soon... *'Diana:' Coming Soon... *'Aurora:' Coming Soon... *'Sibylla:' Coming Soon... *'Nebula:' Coming Soon... *'Faragonda:' Coming Soon.. *'Griffin:' Coming Soon... *'Saladin:' Coming Soon... Villains :Main Article: Winx Club Villains (Section) Having been decades after the Winx's various escapades, a majority of their past foes remain as nothing more than memories. Having faced either their inevitable demises or eternal imprisonments, many of the Magic Dimension's past threats are only talked about; unable to make physical appearances. *'Lord Darkar:' Coming Soon... *'Valtor:' Coming Soon... *'Tritannus:' Coming Soon... *'Acheron:' Coming Soon... *'The Ancestresses:' Coming Soon... The Trix :Main Article: The Trix The Trix are the only exceptions as they have been banished to the farthest reaches of the Magic Dimension in what many believed was an inescapable darkness. only to be dispelled from their exile onto an unknown planet from a mysterious and powerful force. Now freed, the Trix traveled through the darkest and most treacherous parts of the Dimension, meeting with other dangerous beings and terrorizing innocent civilians as they kept a low profile. During their journey, the three sisters gave birth to children and tried to raise them into becoming their servants, similar to how the Ancestresses treated them, however, their children fled, refusing to act as puppets for their mothers. *'Icy': Eldest, most powerful of the trio and the cold-hearted informal leader of the Trix. More coming Soon... *'Darcy': The middle sister who remains as manipulative and calculating as ever. More coming Soon... *'Stormy': The youngest and most violent and impulsive of the trio. More coming Soon... Concepts and Intentions :Main Article: Winx Club - Act Two/Concepts Category:Winx Club - Act Two Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Series Category:Media Category:Comics